


Rebellion & Punishment

by MemoriesofMiltia



Category: El Shaddai: Ascension of the Metatron
Genre: Crime & Punishment, M/M, Parody song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 19:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10394499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoriesofMiltia/pseuds/MemoriesofMiltia
Summary: In the end, Armaros couldn't reach Enoch's ears or fill his heart. A parody of Crime & Punishment by DECO*27.





	

If I still had a voice for you, then I would  
Sing you a wonderful song, but would you  
Join me?

If I had the courage you did, I would  
Flood you with all of the love I feel, but would you  
Love me?

Hey,  
If there’s no way we can be together,  
Then I’ll bow to your wishes this time around  
If I can’t be with you,  
Then I’ll fight  
I’ll fight  
I’ll fight  
Sorry…

Even if I dream about not Falling, it won’t help me now  
I wouldn’t want to repent and leave Humanity

“Let’s join them.” “How?” “We’ll Fall down.” Rebellion  
I didn’t want to leave you, but I thought it would be okay  
Because I thought you would join me  
When we were ready   
To Fall  
Down to Earth  
Hey,  
Since you’ve decided to save a child,  
I’ll follow your example and try to save you  
I’ll bite back my tears  
And save you  
Save you  
Hey,  
This really hurts

If I still had a voice for you, then I would  
Sing you a wonderful song, but would you  
If I had the courage you did, I would  
Flood you with all of the love I feel, but would you

Now I can’t reach your little ears, and  
I can’t fill your huge heart, because  
The Darkness took me instead of you  
Though you’re okay,  
It’s not alright


End file.
